Stormwind Warrants for Arrest
All Stormwind Warrants for Arrest issued by the Stormwind House of Magistrates of the Stormwind Law Project shall be listed here for public review and recordkeeping. A Stormwind Warrant for Arrest is a Magistrate-signed document calling for the apprehension of a citizen, which is enforced by the Stormwind Constabulary or other deputized entity. As described by the Guard Roleplaying Guide, a guard must secure a warrant to arrest a suspected criminal if the suspect is not present or identified at the scene of the crime, or if the crime happened a significant amount of time in the past. If a victim is dead or unable to give testimony, the investigating guard will have a more difficult time figuring out who the criminal is. The guard should investigate the crime scene for evidence and secure warrants as they can from Magistrates for possible suspects. The investigating guard must present evidence and testimony in order to convince a magistrate to approve an arrest. Securing a warrant for arrest is unnecessary if the crime is occurring when the guard arrives, or if there are multiple, varied witnesses that give the same account. If that is the case, the guard or constable may arrest the criminal immediately. Consent In the Stormwind Law Project, a guard must seek out a magistrate not in their guild for a Stormwind Warrant for Arrest. This is to promote inter-guild role-play! Magistrates of the Stormwind Judiciary must communicate with all parties involved in a legal case before issuing a warrant to ensure that everyone consents to the process of law of the Stormwind Law Project - including that the suspected criminal may be arrested and face in-character consequences for their actions. If participants in a case deny the process of the Stormwind Law Project or there is clear malignant out-of-character dispute between the criminal and the pursuing party, a Magistrate may refuse to write the warrant for arrest. Magistrates who are found to foster out-of-character drama by issuing warrants without the consent of all parties involved may be reviewed for removal from the Stormwind Judiciary. Template Kingdom of Stormwind vs. (Suspected Criminal) To the Stormwind Constabulary and any authorized enforcers of the Laws of Stormwind, YOU ARE HEREBY COMMANDED to arrest (Name of Suspected Criminal) and bring (him/her) forthwith to the nearest garrison of the constabulary or army to answer an INDICTMENT charging (him/her) with: *(List their crimes here as defined by the Laws of Stormwind) Bail is fixed at the sum of (Amount of Gold), and that should the sum be paid, the charged may be released pending (his/her) court date. This WARRANT FOR ARREST was issued on (Date the Warrant was Issued). (Signature of Issuing Magistrate) (Issuing Magistrate's Name) Warrants that fail to include the above information should be dismissed by the participants of the Stormwind Law Project. Requests for Dismissal The defense of any wanted criminal may challenge their client's arrest warrant's grounds. This must be formally submitted on the wiki with the title '"Warrant Dismissal Request: (Name of Criminal)"'''. On the request for dismissal, the defense should compile: *The charges that they seek to be dismissed, and any pertinent information and reasoning for such. *The date the request was issued. A dismissal request may only be honored by the issuing magistrate or five independent magistrates not involved with the case. List of Active Warrants (To be populated.) List of Past Warrants *Warrant for Arrest: Tenevus Stromheart Category:Stormwind House of Magistrates Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Crime Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Warrants for Arrest